This invention relates to certain cyclic amides, their N-oxides, agriculturally-suitable salts and compositions, and methods of their use as fungicides.
The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
EP 260,794, EP 363,818, EP 398,692, WO 93/07116, WO 93/15046, EP 463,488, and EP 585,751 disclose certain non-cyclic fungicidal amides. The cyclic amides of this invention are not disclosed therein.
EP 508,126, WO 95/01971, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,896, and WO 92/16510 disclose certain cyclic amides as fungicides, herbicides or insecticides. The cyclic amides of this invention are not disclosed therein.
J. Heterocyclic Chem., (1987), 24, 465, J. Heterocyclic Chem., (1988), 25, 1307, and Australian J. Chem., (1977), 30 (8), 1815 disclose 4-nitrophenyl isoxazoles (i), phenyl pyrazolones (ii), and aryl isothiazolinones (iii) respectively. ##STR1##
However, no utility as fungicides is alleged and no ortho-substituted compounds of the present invention are disclosed.